Question: A green watch costs $$9$, and a popular red scarf costs $3$ times as much. How much does the red scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the red scarf is a multiple of the cost of the green watch, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $9$ $3 \times $9 = $27$ The red scarf costs $$27$.